


Twelve

by the_13th_battalion



Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, He doesn't get one, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Past Violence, Slavery, Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), but at least he has a nice conversation with rex, just hinting at all the bad stuff that probably happened to small obi, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: Obi-Wan shares a piece of his past with Rex.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii hello!!!! Here's day 12, "who are you?"!!!! It's kind of a continuation of my earlier fic Six Hours. This is one of the first ones I thought of doing actually, although I'm not really pleased with how it turned out... my writing could be better, but hey, it's here :) enjoy!

A low moan startled Rex from his slumber. He lifted his head quickly- too quickly, he discovered, as his neck audibly popped. He winced and rubbed it the best he could around the collar.

He had fallen asleep kneeling on the floor beside his bunk, which Obi-Wan still occupied. He had kept Obi-Wan awake for a few hours before allowing him to rest. He had intended to stay awake and watch over him; clearly that hadn't gone as planned.

He glanced around the room. The Togrutans around them had not stirred. The door to the mines remained closed and locked.  _We haven't been asleep long._

A soft whine drew his attention to Obi-Wan. Rex tightened his grip on his wrist, frowning at his racing pulse. Obi-Wan's face was slick with sweat. His head tossed from side to side and his fingers and legs twitched.

He grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulder with his free hand. "Sir!"

"Stop...," Obi-Wan mumbled, "stop, please, that _hurts_..."

Rex froze, then he hesitantly shook Obi-Wan. "It's just a nightmare. Wake up!"

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. His fever bright gaze darted across the room before landing on Rex. His chest heaved with ragged breaths. The invisible wound across Rex's heart reopened. Obi-Wan looked like a shiny pulled from the throes of a nightmare after his first battle.

"It's alright. Breathe," he soothed, "It was just a nightmare."

_ Not that our current situation is any better. _

"Right, y-yes. Sorry." Obi-Wan took more calculated breaths. His expression hardened as he became more aware. After a minute, he began to sit up.

"Hold on!" Rex gently pushed Obi-Wan back down. "Stay down, sir! You took a bad hit, do you remember? You lost a lot of blood."

Obi-Wan allowed himself to fall back on the stiff cot. He stared with wide eyes. " _Sir?_ How old do you think I am?"

Rex's cheeks flushed. He stammered awkwardly. "I don't know... thirty..."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Thirty! Try  _twelve_ _!_ "

It was Rex's turn to stare. "What?"

Those wide stormy eyes turned to him again. "Sorry, who are you again?"

"It's Rex, sir," he replied slowly, "Captain Rex. We're...do you remember where we are?"

Obi-Wan blinked. "Rex..." His brow furrowed. "Yes, of course, I...I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright." Rex briefly placed the back of his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "You've got quite the temperature, sir."

"And quite the headache." Obi-Wan fixed his gaze upwards. There was a tightness by his eyes that ripped at Rex's chest.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan continued, "I believe I wasn't making much sense just a moment ago."

"It's no problem, sir."

Rex was content to leave it at that, but Obi-Wan spoke again in a subdued tone.

"They sent me away from the Temple. No one wanted me. On my way off Coruscant, I was captured and forced into slavery. I worked for days in a mine on Bandomeer, alone, with no hope. I thought no one knew where I was. I thought no one wanted me."

Rex hesitated. "And you were..."

"Twelve years old, yes," Obi-Wan finished. He smiled. "Of course, Qui-Gon eventually found me and we worked things out, but..."

They fell silent. Rex imagined a much smaller, younger Obi-Wan bent under the weight of a collar and chains, beaten under a fist much larger than his own. Obi-Wan, still so quiet and serious, but without hope, resigned to his new life.

_ Osik. _

"I don't know what to say."

Obi-Wan's smile widened and became more natural. "I do. Thank you for giving me hope."

Rex clasped his hand. "I'm happy to give it. Now get some rest!"

"Yes, yes, of course... What about you?"

"I'll be just fine right here, sir."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir," Rex insisted. He shifted to a better position and squeezed his hand. "Now _rest._ "

"Alright!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes before he closed them, a smile lingering on his lips. "Goodnight, Rex."

"Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

Beneath the beard, beneath all the blood and bruises, Rex saw traces of that frightened yet resolute boy on Bandomeer.


End file.
